


Is It Working?

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Virgil's pacing and Roman just wants to sleep.





	Is It Working?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prompt i used:
> 
> “I don’t need to go to bed, I’m not tired, I’ll be fine.”  
> “But, darling, I’ll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.”  
> “O-oh. Well. Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?”  
> “Is it working?”

Virgil muttered under his breath as he paced up and down his room.

“What if the video flops? Will his channel start to die? Maybe I shouldn’t have let Thomas post it….” Virgil continued murmuring his worries as he continued pacing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Virgil, kiddo, is everything alright in there?” Patton’s voice came, sleepily.

“Yeah, everything’s fine!” Virgil called back.

There was an annoyed sigh.

“Virgil, if you don’t sleep Thomas can’t, and Thomas needs to be well rested.” Logan told him.

“Ok, maybe in a bit.”

There were a few murmurs before Virgil heard some footsteps.

Ok, they’re going back to their rooms, Virgil thought.

Virgil started to pace again when the door opened.  
Roman stood, tired and exasperated, in the doorway.

“Virgil.”

Virgil ignored him and continued pacing.

“Virgil, darling.”

Virgil kept pacing.

“Virgil, go to sleep.”

“But what if-”

“Don’t. Virgil, go to bed.”

“I don’t need to go to bed, I’m not tired, I’ll be fine.”

“But, darling, I’ll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.” Roman complained as he made his way to Virgil’s bed.

“O-oh. Well. Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?” Virgil blushed.

Roman smirked.

“Is it working?”

Virgil glared at him playfully.

“Seriously Virge, go to sleep.”

“But-”

“Virgil, if you don’t come over here now and go to sleep, I will drag you over here and make you sleep.”

“Will you?” Virgil teased lightly.

Roman stood up and quickly walked over to Virgil.  
He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the bed. Virgil half heartedly fought back.

Roman climbed onto the bed and opened his arms invitingly for Virgil.

Virgil caved in and climbed into his boyfriend’s arms.

Roman started stroking Virgil’s hair as the cuddled.

“But seriously, what if-”

“Virge, stop overthinking. I’m sure it’s fine. Just go to sleep.” Roman whispered soothingly.

Virgil yawned and nodded before closing his eyes.

–

The next morning Virgil woke up to Patton smiling at him.

“Come on lovebirds, let’s go have breakfast!” he said happily.

Virgil rolled his eyes as Patton skipped out of the room.

“Come on Roman, wake up.” Virgil said, shaking him lightly.

Roman yawned and sat up and stretched.

“Maybe I should seduce you into healthy sleeping patterns more often.”

Roman laughed as he dodged the pillow that had been thrown at his head.


End file.
